marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gah Lak Tus (Earth-1610)
When Galactus attacked Hala, the planet was defended by Silver Surfer, Nova and Captain Mahr Vehl. During the battle, Mahr Vehl died of the injuries caused by the Gah Lak Tus swarm. Nova wore Mahr Vehl's armor and became Captain Marvel, using his newly vast power to unleash a powerful attack on Galactus. Thought dead by the heroes, Galactus was only heavily weakened by the attack and started heading Earth looking to consume its power. | Powers = *''Fear Rays: Gah Lak Tus can generate "fear rays" from space on psychic frequencies, rendering a targeted population permanently insane within hours. Gah Lak Tus' modules can release flesh-eating viruses capable of devouring organic life on a planetary scale within hours; the modules can also penetrate a planet’s core and tap its thermal power, transferring it to Gah Lak Tus' main body. Gah Lak Tus has recently acquired the powers of Galactus after merging with him: Galactus is able to employ the near limitless cosmic energy within him to produce virtually any effect he desires. A few of the abilities he displayed are: *God-like Strength: Galactus possesses an astronomical amount of super-strength. *God-like Stamina: Galactus can partake in physical strenuous action, like battles, for an undefined period of time. *God-like Speed: Despite his size, Galactus can move at speeds that greatly surpass the speed of light. *Invulnerability: Galactus is immune to all diseases, ailments, and toxins, and, he is nearly impenetrable towards almost every force. *Levitation: Galactus can traverse or glide through the air using sheer willpower. *Size-Alteration: Galactus can manipulate his size, density, mass and ratio at will, allowing him to reshape his body to any physique type he wishes. In fact, being a force of nature, and not a purely physical entity, every sentient race across the universe sees Galactus in a different form. *Molecular Restructuring: Galactus can manipulate, reshape and rearrange the molecular complexions of any organism, allowing him to rebuild or redesign things internally. *Matter Transmutation: Being a cosmic being, Galactus can control matter in any object which allows him to turn something tangible like lead, into something intangible like water. *Cosmic Teleportation: Galactus can make himself, other people, and objects appear anywhere in the entire universe that he wishes with a mere thought. He has even teleported an entire galaxy. *Cosmic Force-Fields: Galactus can erect near-impenetrable energy shields. *Cosmic Energy Projection: Galactus can project supremely powerful energy emissions with incalculable concussive force. *Interdimensional & Intradimensional Portals: He can create wormholes between dimensions and within dimensions. *Cosmic Telepathy: Ability to read or communicate with other minds across universal distances. *Cosmic Telekinesis: Ability to move virtually unlimited amounts of mass through mental concentration. *Cosmic Awareness: Galactus can sense disturbances or changes within the cosmic ether on a universal scale. *Resurrection: He can raise the dead. *Creation: Galactus can create complex, sentient, biological or bio-technical life-forms from nothing. *Soul Control & Manipulation: Galactus can control and manipulate the souls and spirits of living beings at will. He uses this power to alter the memories and emotions of others. *Recreation: Being a cosmic being, Galactus can create an entire Solar System, including populations, the planets, etc. in every detail. *Power/Ability Bestowal: Galactus' heralds, whom he has endowed with a minuscule fraction of his cosmic power, are able to manipulate matter and energy in ways that are far beyond human comprehension. *Vitakinesis: Galactus is able to heal himself and others from all physical wounds although this may simply be molecular reconstruction. | Abilities = | Strength = When sated Galactus possesses a level of strength beyond the human ability to measure of quantify. Additionally, Galactus can use the Power Cosmic to further enhance his strength to undefined levels. | Weaknesses = '''Cosmic Hunger': Galactus requires unknown energies obtainable only from a certain type of planets in order to sustain his life. The suitable type of planet need not to be one where life is present, but it must have the potential to support life. When recently sated Galactus is incredibly powerful; however, the longer he goes without feeding the more his strength, power, and cosmic awareness wane. Indeed, over one month after consuming a suitable planet his power will have already been reduced exponentially, although in such a hungered state his powers are still far beyond mortal comprehension. In recent times Galactus has been known to go without feeding for numerous months at a time bringing him to the brink of death and reducing his power to such a degree he actually becomes partially susceptible to direct attacks from superhuman teams such as the Shi'ar Imperial Guard, Avengers, the Fantastic Four etc although even in this significantly weakened state of power, he is still more powerful than the superhuman teams combined and still one of the most powerful beings in the Universe. When the universe was still young, Galactus could go without feeding for over century before his hunger weakened him to a significant degree, why the intervals between his feedings has decreased over the millenia is unknown. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Ultimate Gah Lak Tus destroys planets not only to feed on the planets thermal energy but to also eliminate the threat of the sentient species themselves who disgust, feeding on a planet simply provides him with enough energy to continue his travels, prior to merging with Galactus. * According to Mahr Vehl the Swarm was built by the Ancient Kree Eons ago to "purify" the universe, and wipe out all their enemies. Sadly it got away from them and evolved over time into its current form. }} Category:Empaths Category:Thermokinesis Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Invulnerability Category:Size Alteration Category:Intangibility Category:Density Manipulation Category:Shapeshifters Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Teleporters Category:Force Field Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Necromancy Category:Power Bestowal Category:Regeneration Category:Biological Manipulation Category:Transmutation Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Cyborgs Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Races of Robots Category:Resurrection Category:Galan Family